We Meet Again
by Fremione4life
Summary: Just a story of Coco Tanberry and what her life might have been like after Coco Caramel. She has a big problem in her life, one that she can't fix. Her mind. She meets up with Lawrie Marshall again and everything starts to fit into place. Will it stay that way? Rated T to be safe.
1. We Meet Again Chapter 1

We Meet Again.

Chapter One

"Help"

Coco Tanberry woke with a start. She sat up, brushing her now waist length curly blonde hair off of her face. She was having nightmares again. She sighed, getting out of bed and stretching. Her short pajama top she had on got pulled up when she stretched, showing her tan flat midriff. She padded out into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee.

"Coco"? She turned around. Her mum was standing in the door way of the kitchen. "What are you doing up this early?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Coco replied. She turned back around to her cup of coffee and picked it up, carrying it back up to her room where she then sat on her bed and set her coffee down. She was 18 now. A lot of things had changed since she was 13. She still loved animals, she now worked at an animal shelter helping all the stray pets find their owners again. But her personality had changed a lot. She was no longer boisterous, and happy all the time. She was always gloomy and sad. All because of that one night when she was 15… She shook her head, trying to get of the horrible thoughts running through her head but they wouldn't stop. She remembered that dark and gloomy night, where she had been walking through the streets looking for her sheep Humbug. She had met a man who told her he would help her look for the sheep. But he didn't help her look for Humbug. Instead he raped her, scarring her both physically and mentally. She was now terrified to go into the dark for fear of that happening again. She never got a boyfriend, because of her fear. Her pet sheep Humbug was never found, but that was the least of her concerns. She still constantly had nightmares about It, even though it had been 3 years ago.

Coco got up out of bed an hour later, the thoughts of that night still replaying through her mind. She walked over to the wall length mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. She had waist long blonde curly hair that fell in ringlets down her back. She had bright blue eyes, perfect white teeth and gorgeous tanned skin. Her body had grown into her age, she had the right amount of curves but was nowhere near fat. She was fairly tall, about five foot four. But what always caught her eye was the long scars that covered her legs and arms. There was even one on her neck. The rapist had also thought it would be fun to completely scar her forever. Most of them were just scratches, but there was one big one on her thigh that no-one knew was there. It spelt out SLUT. There was also one on her arm saying tart but it was so small that a little makeup and no-one noticed it.

Coco quickly got dressed into blue skinny jeans, a white singlet and jean jacket and settle back onto her bed again. She reached over to her bedside table and opened one of the drawers. She grabbed a photo album she had made when she was 13 and had added more photos along the way as her life had progressed. She opened it to the first page and looked at the picture. It was of her and her twin sisters, Summer and Skye. Her sister Skye was grinning and laughing, but her sister Summer had been grinning that fake smile she wore for a long time. Summer had suffered Anorexia, an eating disorder. She had been a dancer until that mental disorder had taken away her dreams. She was recovered now though, she worked at a dance school and she was engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Alfie Anderson. Mum hadn't exactly been happy when she found out, but she gave them her blessings. She flipped to the next page. It was of her and Honey. Honey had been working really hard to give life a shot again, and now she was the picture perfect girl she had been before dad had left. She worked at a bank and was hopefully getting a promotion soon. Coco skipped a few pages as they were just of her and her family and stopped at a familiar looking face that wasn't one of her family members. It was of her and Lawrie Marshall. He had been her enemy until they had rebelled against his step father to save Caramel the pony from his clutches. They had shared a brief kiss before he had left, but as she decided she wasn't ready for that they decided just to be friends. She hadn't seen him since the day he left. She still missed him after all tis time.

"I wonder where he is now" she thought to herself. She hopped onto her computer and clicked onto google. She typed in the name Lawrie Marshall and waited for it to load. It came up in the search engine with three findings. She clicked on the first one.

18 year old boy Lawrie Marshall saves a dog from being run over in Minehead

Minehead Animal Centre: 009765429

"That's right near here!" She thought. She picked up her mobile and rang the number.

Authors note- Sorry if this is bad, I'm not a very accomplished writer. But I do love the Chocolate Box Girls. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just some of the story line.

Please enjoy!


	2. We Meet Again Chapter 2

**We Meet** **Again**

 **Chapter Two**

"Crazy Or Just Helpless"

"Hello" a voice said from the other end of the line. "Minehead animal shelter how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could tell me Lawrie Marshalls phone number or where he lives" Coco asked. "You see, he's an old friend of mine and I really want to catch up with him".

"I'm sorry but I can't give away personal details" the assistant answered. "But I'll tell you what, he works here tomorrow. If you really want to catch up with him come to the shelter at 9 tomorrow morning".

"Thankyou so much" Coco cried gleefully into the phone.

"It's ok" the assistant told her. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow". Coco ended the call and put her phone back on the bed. She got up and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. She decided on cereal for breakfast and wolfed it down. She then headed out the door to go see Caramel. Caramel was in the 5 acre garden they now called a paddock, munching on the fresh green spring grass.

"Caramel" Coco called out to the toffee coloured pony. Caramel lifted her head and headed towards coco at a brisk canter. She slid to a stop just in front of Coco, whickering softly at her. Coco reached out and grasped the pony's mane, vaulting on to her back. She gripped Caramel's sides with her legs and pushed her forward into a trot, then a canter. She rocked with the pony's movement, enjoying the feeling of riding her pony. But she wasn't really her pony. She was Lawrie's little sister Jasmine's pony. But Jasmine had never come to see Caramel in all those years, so Coco regarded Caramel as her own. She returned her focus onto the pony beneath her. She could feel Caramel's muscles tensing, and she knew she wanted to go faster. She gave her a little nudge with her heels and Caramel flew into a steady gallop. They rode around the whole the whole paddock once then Coco asked Caramel to slow down. Caramel did so and they slowly slid to a halt. Coco slid off the pony and gave her a hug. She gave Caramel some water and some hay then set off into town on her bike. She wanted to go to the Library, her safe sanctuary after all that had happened. She reached the Library in 20 minutes, her record time. She walked in the door, breathing in the smell of books. She walked up to her favorite aisle and picked out her favorite book. She settled into a cushion and started reading. It wasn't long before she fell asleep…..

"Wake up". Someone was shaking her awake. "Wake up Coco it's nearly 10 at night!"

"What" Coco mumbled. She woke up slowly with a stretch and got up from the cushion.

"Come on I'll take you home in my car". It was Jane, the old librarian that she had become quite friendly with over the years.

"Ok, Thankyou" she yawned. They walked out the library door and grabbed her bike, shoving it in the back of Jane's car. They hopped in the car and rode back to Coco's house in silence.

"Thank you" Coco said to the old woman.

"No problem my dear" the woman replied, driving off. Coco walked in the house, closing the door softly. She crept up the stairs, wincing every time a stair creaked. She eventually got to her room. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, dreaming of seeing Lawrie again.


	3. We Meet Again Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coco woke up feeling awake and refreshed for the first time in a long time. She couldn't think of why, but then she remembered. She was seeing Lawrie again! She looked at the time and it was 7:30 .Coco jumped out of bed and raced for her bathroom door. She leapt in to the shower and was out again before you could blink. After putting on some foundation, mascara and eyeliner, Coco raced back into her bedroom and yanked on some black skinny jeans and a light blue top with grey long sleeves.

"Where's my watch?" she wondered. Finally finding it she went back into the bathroom, blow dried her hair and fastened it into a high ponytail. Slipping on her black converse's as she went, Coco walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The quickest option was an apple, so she grabbed a bright green apple and bit into it while she wrote a note to her Mum telling her she was going to Minehead by bus. She stuck the note on the fridge and headed out the door.

When she got to the bus stop she sat down and waited. 20 minutes of long boring waiting, finally the bus arrived! Coco got on the bus and sat near the back by herself and put her headphones on, listening to fast pop songs for the long hour of bus travelling. She got off at the Minehead stop and looked up on her phone where the Animal Shelter was. Following the map she eventually found it.

"Yes" she whispered. She checked her watch and seeing it was 9:15 she walked confidently up to the door and swung it open. The doorbell rang cheerfully as she stepped suddenly shy, into the main office.

"Hi there". A voice startled her and she looked up. A short petite blonde girl was standing behind the desk smiling at her. "Are you here to adopt or pick up a pet" she questioned happily.

"Neither actually" Coco told the girl. "I'm here to meet someone".

"Are you that girl that was on the phone last night" the blonde asked quietly.

"Yea I am" Coco said shyly. She noticed the employee roster with Lawrie's name on it and grinned. She was definitely in the right place.

"Well then, come with me" the girl requested. Coco followed her into a hallway.

"By the way, my names Tarsha" she introduced.

"I'm Coco". After we had said our introductions she asked "Why are you looking for Lawrie".

"I just haven't seen him in ages and I wanted to catch up" Coco said half truthfully.

"Here we are" Tarsha announced as they stopped outside a tall black door. Tarsha gripped the handle and twisted it open. Coco followed her inside, then stopped dead. There, in front of one of the many cages, was Lawrie.


End file.
